


We're lost and found

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Series: The story of us [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But then this happened, F/M, This turned sad, i thought it would be all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ark never runs out of air. They never send the 100 down to earth. </p><p>Bellamy and Clarke meet anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're lost and found

Bellamy didn't mind being a guard. 

It was boring but he didn't mind. He liked watching the people on the Ark. 

For example, when he was stationed at the medical bay, he liked watching the new medical trainees. They all were young, most of them were only 18. And they all disliked seeing blood. 

They clearly picked the wrong profession. 

It was there he first saw Clarke Griffin. 

* 

He found himself watching her a lot. 

He told himself it was because she was interesting. She was always rolling her eyes at her fellow trainees when they shied away from the blood. 

When he started to ask for the medical bay shifts, he told himself it was because they were more interesting than the rest of shifts for a new guard. 

It wasn't like he had developed a crush on Clarke Griffin, 

*

Octavia always liked hearing about the medical bay, he mentioned the blonde's eye rolling habit. 

Octavia laughed about that. 

He then started talking about her more, he talked about how she was the only one who could perform surgery, as long as another doctor was watching, he talked about how she always helped her fellow students, no matter how much eye rolling she does. 

He probably talked about her too much because Octavia asked him if he liked her. 

"No, of course not. I haven't even talked to her, she is just interesting to watch," he protested. 

Octavia smiled knowingly at him and said, "Sure, Bell, sure." 

*

The first time he spoke to Clarke, he had a shoulder injury. 

He and a guard trainee, Miller, had been practicing the fighting moves. Bellamy landed funny on his shoulder and was sent to the clinic. 

He was escorted to a small room where he waited for a few minutes before she came in. 

She had her hair pulled back in a braid. And she held a clip board in her right hand. 

"Hello, my name is Clarke, I will be your acting doctor today," she recited as she looked at her clip board. 

"It looks like you just dislocated your shoulder, I can take care of it right now. Take off your shirt, please," she said professionally. 

He took off his shirt, when she caught a glance at his bare chest, she blushed. 

He smirked at her, "See something you like, doctor?" 

She frowned at him, "I am not a doctor yet," 

She placed one of her hands on his back and the other on his shoulder. 

"You might feel a slight pinch, on three. One, two," she said then pushed his shoulder back. 

Bellamy yelped in pain, "That was more than a slight pinch, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine, just be careful for a couple weeks. And why did you call me Princess?" 

He shrugged his good shoulder, "Abby Griffin is your mother, you're like the Princess of the medical bay." 

She sighed and said, "It was nice to meet you, Officer Blake."

She left the room, "Nice to meet you too, Princess!" He called after her. 

He couldn't stop smiling all day. 

*

She started to pop up in places he didn't expect. 

Like behind him in the food line, at the clothing ration place.

She stopped by the guard officer to give one of the other guards painkiller. 

He always greeted her by calling her princess, she always rolled her eyes and replied Officer Blake. 

He liked seeing her outside of the medical bay, she was more relaxed. Like she didn't have to the perfect, professional, doctor. 

*

He talked to her again when there was a meteor shower. 

He always went to them, so he could tell Octavia about them. He had never seen Clarke there before.

Bellamy actually didn't see her, she saw him. 

"Officer Blake," she said politely. 

"Princess, haven't seen you at one of these before," he said. 

She sighed heavily, "My parents made me come. They think all I do is work and study."

"I thought you and Jaha's son were friends?" He asked. 

She nodded, "We are, yeah. But he is training to be part of the Ark's political system. He is more busy than me." 

He glanced down at her, she was wearing casual clothing and her hair was down for once. 

"It's nice to see you out of the medical scrubs for once, Princess," he said. 

She laughed, "It's nice to see you out of your guard's uniform."

They both faced the window, watching the meteor shower. 

"I just realized I don't know your first name," she said suddenly. She looked at him expectantly. 

"It's Bellamy," he said softly. 

"Bellamy," she repeated softly. 

*

After that, she started coming around the guard station when she knew he was getting off work. 

Once he asked how she knew his schedule, she just laughed. 

They walked around the Ark, just talking. 

It was there he asked her were her parents thought she was.

She shrugged, "They think I am with a friend."

He smirked, "Am I a friend, Princess?"

She shoved his shoulder, "Yeah, you are." 

They continued walking around the Ark until Clarke had to go back home. 

When he got home that night, he was grinning like a fool. Octavia came out from beneath the floorboards, and smiled at him. 

"Have a fun time?" She asked, smirking slightly. 

He just grinned. 

* 

Clarke slowly started making him come with her when she was with her other friends. 

She brought him along so he could meet Wells. She took him to a couple of parties, but he hated them. But she still wanted him to meet her other friends. 

Bellamy did the same. He brought her to where a couple of boys, who were around her age, made moonshine. She got a free pint, because she had never had any type of moonshine before. The next morning, he introduced her to his hangover remedy. Clarke met Miller, who had become his partner of sorts. 

He liked being around Clarke, he liked having her in his life. 

*

They danced around the parents issue. 

He never had Clarke over at his mother's house for fear that Octavia might be out. 

And Clarke never had him over her parents' house because her mother's schedule changed a lot. 

He wouldn't mind if Clarke met his mother, but she could never go to his house. 

He never thought about meeting Clarke's mother and father, until she brought it up. 

"Wells told my parents about you," she said one evening, "He didn't mean to, he just mentioned something about me guard friend, and then my mother wanted me to tell them everything about you. And now they want to meet you. Well, at least my mother wants to meet you."

"Do you want me to meet them?" He asked. 

"I don't know, I don't think either if us has a choice though," she said cringing. 

"When does she want to meet me?" He sighed. 

*

Clarke's mother was late, when he knocked on the Griffin's door, Clarke answered. 

"She's late, and Dad is working, so you might not have to meet either of them," she said as she led him to the back bedroom. 

He didn't realize he was in her bedroom until he was sitting on her bed. 

She flopped down next to him. 

"I can't believe this, she wants to meet you, you made sure that you had today off and now she's late! It isn't fair to you," Clarke said annoyed. 

"It's fine, Princess, really. Look at it this way, at least we are alone," he said. 

She turned her body toward him, her eyes were wide. She bit down on her bottom lip. 

"Bellamy, I have something to ask you. Don't be weird out by it, and if you don't want to do it, that's fine," she said. 

She took a deep breath before saying, "Can I kiss you? I haven't ever kissed anyone, not really other than that time on a dare when I was 13. And I don't know many other boys, other than you and Wells. And kissing Wells would be really weird, like super weird. And I can't just go up to random boys asking to kiss them, because that would be strange and embarrassing."

She is rambling, he thinks. Instead of answering her, he just puts his lips on hers. 

She is surprised, she moved her hands from her lap and onto his shoulders.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her into his lap. Her knees are on either side of his legs. 

Then her mother opened the door. 

"So Wells was wrong about the just friends part," Abby Griffin said.

Clarke jumped off of him. And Bellamy quickly got up off the bed. 

This was going to go well.

*

Things went to shit after that. 

Clarke's mother wasn't impressed with the fact that 23 year old guard was kissing her 18 year old daughter in her room, on her bed. 

Abby tried to keep Clarke busy and away from him. 

Then, just five months shy of her 18th birthday, Octavia had been discovered. 

Bellamy was working when it happened. The head guard had pulled him out of his shift. And brought him to Jaha and his councilers 

He saw Abby Griffin. But all he could think of was Octavia. Would she be killed? She was still 17 but in five months she would be 18, would she be killed then? Would she spend her last five months alone? 

What about his mother? Was she already dead? Had they killed her? It must have been a routine check, his mother must not have been warned. 

Oh god he felt sick. 

He didn't even realize that they were discussing whether they should float him too. 

"He was a child himself when she was born, he didn't know better than to listen to his mother," he heard one of them say. 

"He isn't a child anymore, he's a guard. He knew keeping the girl alive was breaking that law that he had sworn to protect," another said. 

"Is my mother still alive?" He asked. 

"Yes," one of them said, Kane, Bellamy remembered, "Her execution is set for the morning." 

"What about Octavia? What are you going to do with her in five months?" He asked, he could feel anger rising in his chest. 

"Her case will be reviewed in five months, once she is 18," Kane said. 

"Which is just a easy way for you to say you'll kill her in five months," he said, anger seeping into his voice. 

No one disagreed. 

He laughed humorlessly, "Then why are you even discussing this? All of you want to float whoever is involved in this. Just float me after my mother." 

"Let the council take a vote then," Jaha said. 

They all voted to float him. 

* 

He was taken to a cell, where he would wait for his execution. 

He felt like screaming, he punched the wall. He didn't even notice the pain.

He thought of Clarke, god he would never see her again. 

He placed his head in his hands. He slidded down the wall. He heard the door open in front of him. 

"You idiot," he heard Clarke say. He didn't lift his head though. 

"They would have kept you alive, why did you say that?" She said, her voice thick with tears. 

She was on her knees in front of him. She pulled his hands away from his face. Her eyes were red, but she was angry. 

"I had too, Clarke. They are already going to kill Octavia. It wouldn't have made a difference," he said. 

"It would have, but now there is nothing I can. You are going to die," she said, as the tears started. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you," she sobbed. 

"I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't know how you would react," he said. 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"Clarke, of course I trust you! I love you, Clarke," he said sadly. 

That just made Clarke cry harder. 

"But I had to protect Octavia, please understand that," he said helplessly. 

"I am trying, Bellamy, believe me, I am," she said.

Then a man, who looked suspiciously like Clarke, opened the door and poked his head in and said, "Clarke, you have three minutes left before the guard comes back."  
She nodded.

Once the door closed, she threw her arms around his neck, "I love you, I love you, I love you," she said. She pulled back and kissed him hard. 

He kissed her back. He felt tears fall down his face. 

She pulled away and burried her face into his neck and said softly, "In peace, may you leave the shore."

He smiled sadly and said, "In love, may you find the next." 

He felt Clarke's tears on his neck, "Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground." 

She pulled back, she looked into his eyes. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and he knew his eyes were full of tears too.

"May we meet again," he whispered. 

"May we meet again," she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that turned sad. But two fics in one day! Yay me! I blame my new fic ideas. Please comment, review, and kudos.


End file.
